Pandora
by Racksha yami
Summary: supongo que si conoces la historia de esa famosa caja... te daras una idea de lo que esta dentro del fic XD lagrimas? miedo? ira? esperanza? que tienen en comun esas cosas con Allen Walker? . mal muy mal summary XD


**PANDORA**

_¿Quién no conoce la historia de "la caja de Pandora"? esa mítica "caja" resguardando las emociones y sentimientos negativos del mundo, al abrirse una gran catástrofe se apoderara de la vida humana, dejando dentro la única salvación de la humanidad…_

_**Londres, Inglaterra; 1870 d.C.**_

_**Dentro de un acantilado, en medio de la nada, dos luces amarillentas con poco brillo, se movían lentamente entre las rocas picudas.**_

_**Con guantes gruesos y zapatos del alpinismo, las dos personas descendían con cuidado palpando las rocas, una caída desde esa altura y prácticamente, nadie reconocería sus cuerpos, si es que llegaban a descubrirlos.**_

_**-no me parece un camino igual al del mapa de tu abuelo ¿sabes?- dijo con molestia y cierto miedo al ver hacia abajo.**_

_**- la estructura de estas cosa cambia cada 10 años, por la corrosión del agua que pasa por el otro lado. Solo usa un poco la imaginación.**_

_**- no tengo.**_

_**- lo supuse- suspiro- debe ser más abajo…**_

_**- espero que valga la pena… si llego a morir sin saber que demonios tenia dentro esa "caja" regresare y tu jalare los pies.**_

_**- en todo caso… deja que baje yo primero.**_

_**- no, le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría. **_

_**- entonces deja de quejarte.**_

_**- para ser mi prima eres muy mala conmigo.**_

_**Siguieron descendiendo, hasta llegar a donde había una diminuta cavidad oscura, se posicionaron a cada costado del hueco… observándolo con las lámparas en sus cabezas, pegadas a los cascos de seguridad.**_

_**-¿y bien?**_

_**- debe estar más adentro.**_

_**- bien- tomo aire- si algo me ataca serás responsable.**_

_**- lo que digas- dijo impaciente- solo hazlo. O déjame que lo haga yo.**_

_**- y dejarte todo el crédito…- sonrió- ni loco.**_

_**Con miedo y la mano temblorosa, buscaba a ciegas el objeto de su devoción, sonrió al sentir algo pero al sacarlo… su cara de pánico dijo más que mil palabras.**_

_**-¡una serpiente!- salto al animal que fue a dar al fin del acantilado.**_

_**- no era venenosa tarado.**_

_**- sabes que mi fobia son esas cosas…**_

_**- no son cosas. Déjame ver a mí- el joven se hiso a un lado.**_

_**- claro, ya te quite el peligro- dijo molesto.**_

_**Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la "caja" que tanto habían buscado, la admiraron por unos minutos, para después salir de su ensoñación y guardarla en una mochila que ella llevaba. Subieron con ayuda de sus otros dos compañeros, ambos de complexión robusta, pues a comparación de esos dos, ellos parecían un "costal de huesos".**_

_**Desde ese día, el destino de la Tierra había quedado marcado, con el sello rojo del "adiós".**_

**Suecia… actualidad.**

Las calles infestadas de animales callejeros, personas rezando por comida, con los rostros manchados del agua salada proveniente de sus ojos rojos y cansados, caras largas, pequeños con diminutas sonrisas, jugando con cualquier chatarra, madres desesperadas por no poder ayudar a sus cansados maridos.

El deseo de vivir mejor, no faltaba en ningún hogar de esa pequeña ciudad, envuelta en ruinas, por la confrontación de las dos ciudades vecinas, desafortunadamente, aun siendo intermediarios entre esos dos "enemigos" terminaron sufriendo aun mas las consecuencias del perdedor, de la disputa anterior.

Muchas familias se quedaron en las calles pues sus viviendas, habían sido destrozadas, su posición neutral, no sirvió de mucho, aunque tenía sus ventajas, el gobernante de la ciudad del Este, se apiado de ellos, y les mandaba cada semana alimentos y algo con que abrigarse pero con el paso del tiempo, los suministros fueron llegando cada vez mas tarde, al grado de tener que mandar a alguna persona "valiente" a cruzar el "bosque del olvido", un sitio donde no solo las almas de los caídos en batalla se encontraban, enfermedades letales (aun sin cura), animales infectados por virus radioactivos.

Para pasar el bosque, se necesitaban por lo menos dos días, eso si se caminaba durante toda la noche, no tenían armas con que defenderse, al menos no ellos. Lo único que tenían era su fé y esperanza de llegar vivos y poder volver con su familia.

Por dichas razones, nadie en su sano juicio se ofrecía, por lo que por mucho tiempo, padecieron hambre y frio, ¿Por qué la vida los trataba de esa forma? Ellos que nunca habían tenido que ver en las disputas de sus ciudades vecinas…

"_**el inocente es el que siempre paga"**_

**Casa Walker…**

Mana de los pocos hombres cuerdos que quedaban en esa deplorable ciudad, comía junto a su pequeño hijo Allen, de tan solo 8 años, aunque a pesar de su edad tan corta, había vivido sin fin de momentos tristes, principalmente la muerte de sus padres biológicos a manos de una bestia infectada.

O eso fue lo que dedujo, al encontrarlo a un lado de un par de cadáveres demacrados, con unos meses de nacido, fue difícil criarlo en la situación actual de la ciudad, pero de una forma u otra, lo sacaría a delante, ¿Por qué se hacía cargo del pequeño si ni siquiera lo conocía? Era lo que preguntaban las personas, Mana no respondía nada, solo sonreía ante las constantes preguntas sobre el menor.

De alguna forma extraña y quizá loca, se sentía conectado con él, por alguna razón lo había encontrado ¿no? el destino le pedía, cuidarlo hasta que su muerte los alejara. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de cumplirse.

Aun escuchando los comentarios de las personas, buenos, malos, de todo tipo, era el único que se atrevía a entrar al bosque, ¿miedo? Claro que tenía miedo irse y dejar solo al pequeño Allen, sus vecinos eran muy buenas personas y lo cuidarían si llegara a pasarle algo en el camino.

Pero gracias a su gran exposición, por tratar de mejorar la ciudad en ruinas, su salud se estaba viendo gravemente afectada, los gases venenosos del bosque, lo invadían por dentro, destruyendo su salud interna, y poco muy poco quedaba para que sus ideas se hicieran más descabelladas.

_-Allen…- miro al pequeño._

_-…..- con un bocado vio a su padre ya sintió, en señal de escucharlo._

_- iré a la ciudad del Este…_

_- ¿de nuevo?- sonó triste._

_- ¿quieres….- detuvo sus palabras- ¿te portaras bien verdad?_

_- si- sonriendo- ¿Cuánto tardaras?_

_- solo un par de días._

Esa misma noche, preparo sus cosas, espero a que Allen se durmiera y salió de la casa, le pidió a la vecina Elena que lo cuidara hasta que volviera, de todos, la mujer era la más responsable y atenta con los pequeños, pues los demás solían aprovecharse de su inocencia, pidiéndoles favores, trabajos pesados para los menores.

**Ciudad Este…**

Caminaba por la ciudad, buscando cierta dirección, después de unas horas dio con el edificio, en tonos verdes.

_-¡Mana!- sus ojos se iluminaron._

_- Neah- sonrió._

_- hermano- lo brazo con fuerza- hace mucho que no te veía… pensaba que estabas…- dejo de hablar._

_- ¿muerto?- rio- te dije que no me iré antes que tu._

_- oye… solo soy mayor por unos minutos._

Luego de un rato, Mana conto su situación a Neah, que era residente de la ciudad y por lo tanto, tenía un aliado para su nueva idea.

_-¿estás loco?- sorprendido._

_- no es mala mi idea- suspiro- realmente necesito hacerlo._

_- pero…- se tranquilizo- sabes que a nadie le gusta cagar con la responsabilidad de nadie más, muchos menos si es un ser vivo._

_- yo lo hice._

_- pero tu eres Mana…- ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Un.n_

_- a lo que me refiero es que…- tomo su taza con café- eres de las escasas personas que cargan con la responsabilidad de otros sin que se lo pidan._

_- ¿soy un bicho raro en pocas palabras?- sonriendo._

_- sí._

_- pudiste mentirme ¿no?- rio._

_- sabes que… cuentas conmigo, cuidare del pequeño si lo quieres… pero tu otra petición- se puso serio._

_- ¿no puedes?_

_- si… pero… será difícil Mana, demasiado. Incluso podría perder mi licencia de ciudadano._

_- no sabía eso- sonó decepcionado- si hay tanto riesgo lo mejor será que lo haga yo._

_- dije que te ayudaría ¿no?- molesto- deja de mortificarte con eso. Una licencia se puede recuperar. Pero las vida de las personas no._

_- gracias Neah._

_- mañana mismo iremos, hoy es tarde y el alcalde debe estar fuera._

_- entiendo pero…- un ataque de toz le impidió hablar._

_- Mana… ¿Qué pasa? Mana…Mana…_

La voz de su hermano se fue alejando cada vez mas de él, sentía su cuerpo ligero y frio, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se suponía que su enfermedad no estaba tan avanzada ¿o sí?

**Ciudad central…**

Allen miraba el camino hacia el bosque, el que siempre tomaba Mana para irse a la ciudad, un camino por el que había menos peligros, nadie sabía de el, solo Mana y el menor.

_-Mana…._

_- niño- el vecino ebrio del barrio se acerco a él- Mana Walker no volverá- tomo un sorbo de su ultima botella- te dejo, te abandono como los otros padres a esos mocosos._

_-…- miraba al sujeto._

_- ¿Qué?- molesto._

_- Mana volverá._

_- que ingenuo eres mocoso. Siendo generoso como siempre lo he sido, dejare que te quedes conmigo. Pero pagaras por la comida y lo que uses._

_- Mana regresara- dijo viéndolo fijamente._

Sintiéndose ofendido por la mirada del menor, aventó lejos su botella vacía y tomo al menor por el cuello de su camisa, le haría comprender que nadie lo veía de esa forma tan compasiva…

Antes de poder darle el primer golpe, una mano lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, haciéndolo soltar al pequeño y gruñir de dolor.

_-¿no te parece insano meterte con un niño?_

_- ¿Quién carajos eres?- molesto._

_- Mana- sonrió pero…_

_-no te metas en asuntos que no te interesan, solo eres un mocoso._

_- ¿mocoso?- sonrió de medio lado._

El sujeto se arrepintió de sus palabras ya que ese "mocoso" le dio una buena paliza, tratando de no lastimarlo gravemente. Ante su vergonzosa escena se retiro maldiciendo a quien sabe cuantas personas.

_-odio a ese tipo de personas- suspiro._

_- ¿Mana?_

_- ¿eh?- volteo- tu... eres Allen ¿verdad?_

_- tu… no eres Mana._

_- soy su hermano-sonriendo- Neah Walker._

_-….- lo miraba fijamente._

_- n-no me veas así- nervioso- ¿Qué nunca te hablo de mi?_

_- solo un par de veces._

_- ya veo. ¿Estás bien? Ese sujeto ¿no te hiso nada?_

_- no, gracias- sonrió._

Allen llevo al mayor a su casa, donde le explico que Mana estaba hospitalizado en la ciudad, no estaba grave pero debía quedarse ahí al menos una semana.

_-¿esta es su casa?- miraba las paredes de piedra, que no tardarían en caer._

_- si- sonriendo._

La casa estaba un poco mejor por dentro, aunque…

_-ahora entiendo porque estas tan desesperado Mana- murmuro._

_- ¿pasa algo?_

_- no- sonrió- dime Allen… ¿te gusta vivir aquí?_

_- si- dijo con una sonrisa sincera._

_- puedes decirme si no te gusta, no se lo diré a Mana._

_- me gusta- rio- pero… Mana siempre esta triste cuando ve la ciudad._

Pasaría la noche ahí, después de todo Allen había durado 3 días solo, a pesar de solo tener 8 años, era autosuficiente, aun así le preocupaba a su padre.

Por la mañana, tomo las cosas de Allen y las puso en la primera maleta que encontró, mientras el menor lo veía con curiosidad.

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_- con Mana- sonrió._

_- ¡¿en serio?- emocionado._

_- ¿es la primera vez que vas a la ciudad?_

_- sí._

Con cada paso que daba, se detenía un momento para ver la ciudad que iba desapareciendo conforme entraban al bosque.

_-estarán bien- puso su mano sobre su cabeza._

_- si- sonrió._

Siguieron caminando, hasta que anocheció, Allen no parecía estar cansado pero sus ojitos comenzaban a cerrarse, en un momento empezó a caminar con los ojos cerrados y balanceándose.

_-Allen._

_- ¿eh?- despertó- p-perdón._

_- no te preocupes- suspiro._

Aunque el menor se negó al principio, Neah lo llevo en su espalda para que durmiera un rato, Mana no le perdonaría tratar tan mal a su hijo, y en todo caso, el ni el mismo se lo perdonaría.

Observo el otro camino, a la derecha de donde iban, era prácticamente lo mismo pero había un ambiente diferente, al aire se sentía ligero y frio, además de que los animales salvajes no se acercaban en ningún momento.

Mana le comento acerca de ese camino, por alguna razón, era el más seguro para cruzar, Allen en su afán de ayudar a su padre cuando cayó enfermo, años atrás, se interno en el bosque y termino perdiéndose por 5 días, lo suficiente para que su organismo se consumiera por los gases venenosos.

La sorpresa fue mucha para el mayor cuando fue a buscarlo, ya que lo encontró jugando con una cría de oso negro, y la madre del mamífero cuidándolos desde un árbol. ¿Por qué no lo atacaban? De vuelta en casa, el pequeño le conto que había ido a buscar una planta que lo curaría de su enfermedad, (una vecina se lo dijo) y al encontrarla, se topo con el osito en mal estado y termino dándosela al osezno, por dicha razón la madre osa, le agradeció, llevándolo a ese camino, donde el aire era bueno sin contaminación.

Además quien pasara por ahí, de día o de noche, no sería atacado por ningún animal, no sabía las razones pero varias veces lo comprobó; pues se topaba con muchos animales de camino a la ciudad, pero ni caso le hacían.

Neah miro a su pequeño sobrino, realmente era especial, y comenzaba a entender porque Mana lo quería tanto.

Pasaron unos días mas y Mana salió del hospital y siguió con su misión, aunque Neah le pedía que descansara mas, el menor no hacía caso.

**Mansión Acuarion…**

_-¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón tan frio?_

_- Mana Walker… _

_- por lo menos permite que los más pequeños vengan._

_- no._

_- estas a punto de ser padre. Deberías comprender._

_- mi hijo nacerá bien. Sin penurias ni falta de nada. A mí que me importan los mocosos de esa ciudad._

_- Leverrier…_

_- me importa un bledo lo que pase con las personas de ese sitio. Si quisieran realmente salir de ahí, hubiesen venido a pedir refugio ¿no es así?_

_- no pueden cruzar el bosque, hay ancianos y bebes._

_- si quieres salvar tu vida, haces lo necesario._

_- no comprendo tu necedad. _

_- ¿es todo lo que querías?_

_- seguiré viniendo hasta que me des una respuesta positiva._

_- haz como quieras Walker._

Y así pasaron los meses, Leverrier no daba su brazo a torcer, pero por lo menos dejo que Allen y Mana se quedaran en la ciudad con derecho a la ciudadanía en unos años.

Una noche de Diciembre, la vida de Mana dio su ultimo respiro, desafortunadamente fue cerca de Allen…

_-estarás bien…- acaricio su cabeza- lo siento, Allen…_

La caricia fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta dejar la mano del mayor en el piso…

_-Mana- lo movió suavemente- Mana… Mana…- sus ojos se pusieron acuosos- Mana._

_- ya vine- dejo su abrigo en el sofá- ¿Allen?- escucho los sollozos del menor._

Mana tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y una cara de tranquilidad, le costó trabajo separar a su sobrino del cuerpo inerte de su padre, no solo era doloroso para el pequeño, para Neah también, años sin saber nada de Mana y justo cuando se volvían a encontrar, pasaba eso, una cruel despedida.

**Tiempo después…**

Toco una vez más la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, suspiro con cansancio y abrió. Notando que las cortinas seguían cerradas y el reloj despertador de números rojos sonaba como loco.

_-despierta- apago el reloj- Allen- lo movió- llegaras tarde._

_- no quiero ir._

_- no me obligues a levantarte._

_- solo 10 minutos mas ¿sí?_

_- Allen…_

_- ya voy- se sentó en la cama, quitándose las cobijas de la cabeza- eres malo conmigo ¿sabes?_

_- no es mi culpa que te desveles._

_- estaba terminando un trabajo- ¬¬_

_- tuviste toda la tarde para hacerlo ¿no?_

_- e-estaba ocupado._

_- ¿con que?- sonrió- ¿con el intento de hacer cambiar a Leverrier de opinión?- abrió las cortinas._

_- s-si- cerro los ojos por la repentina luz._

_- te dije que me estoy haciendo cargo de eso- suspiro- tu solo debes dedicarte a…- interrumpido_

_- estudiar- se puso de pie- ya lo sé, siempre me lo repites._

_- ¿y por qué sigues sin entenderlo?_

_- quiero ayudarte, con Mana no pude… quiero hacer algo._

_- lo harás cuando estés de vacaciones- poniendo su mano en la cabeza contraria._

_- eso dijiste el año pasado._

_- aun estabas en secundaria- rio- nadie te tomaría en cuenta._

_- ¿y ahora si?- molesto quito la mano de Neah- nada ha cambiado desde que llegue… incluso las reglas de la ciudad… son más difíciles cada día._

_- Allen…_

_- no me interesa saber que es por la seguridad de las personas, sus reglas están llegando demasiado lejos- apretó sus puños._

_- tranquilo- lo abrazo con fraternidad._

_-…- suspiro- perdón._

_- eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por esas cosas- rio._

_- y tu un ancianito- sonriendo con malicia._

_- o-oye no soy tan viejo- #¬¬_

Esa noche, algo preocupo al albino, rastros de sangre en el pasillo de la casa, que daban hasta el cuarto de Neah.

_-¡Neah!- abrió precipitadamente la puerta._

_-….- lo miro sorprendido, había llegado antes de lo normal._

_- ¿q-que pasa?- viendo el camino de escarlata._

_- sal de aquí._

_- pero… ¿fuiste al bosque?_

_- vete de aquí Allen._

_- te ayudare- acercándose._

_- ¡no!_

_-…- retrocedió unos pasos._

_- se que eres inmune al veneno del bosque pero es muy diferente que los respires de una persona._

_- llamare a Komui-san._

Más tarde…

Allen miraba a su tío, durmiendo en la camilla del hospital principal, con incontables aparatos cerca, una aguja en su mano derecha, suministrándole sangre, pues había perdido gran cantidad, al grado de preocuparlos por una anemia; siendo ese el caso, el veneno recorrería más fácilmente su cuerpo, deteriorando rápidamente sus órganos.

_-estará bien- sonrió- no te preocupes. Solo debe descansar._

_- ¿aun no encuentran cura?_

_- no._

_- ¿y si usas mi sangre?- miro el médico._

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿estás loco? Si Leverrier se entera… no vivirás más de dos días._

_- pero…- miro a Neah- es la única persona que tengo, no quiero perderlo como a Mana._

_- si lo hago, Leverrier se preguntara como deshice el veneno de sus interior, si aun no cura confiable._

_- ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? La cura está en mi sangre…_

_- tu exposición al veneno desde pequeño, te hiso inmune… o esa es la opción ms razonable que tengo. Además… el cambio de color en tu cabello, brazo y la marca de tu ojo izquierdo… deben significar algo pero… mis conocimientos no son suficientes._

_- no es tu culpa Komui._

Los dos voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitación y se encontraron con los cabellos pelirrojos de un viejo conocido, su sonrisa peculiar.

_-¡Allen!- corrió y abrazo al menor- cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_- hola Lavi- sonrió un poco._

_- Lavi...- molesta- no acapares a Allen-kun para ti solo._

_- p-perdón Lenalee- rio sin dejar de abrazar al menor._

_- ¡Lenalee-chan!- corrió para abrazar a su hermana menor- me da tanto gusto que volvieras._

_- yo también te extrañe hermano- sonrió con pena._

_- acabamos de llegar y ya están armando un escándalo._

_- vamos Yu… 6 meses sin verlos es mucho- sonriendo._

_- tsk._

_-¿Neah-san?- vio la camilla._

_- ¿de nuevo?- sonó preocupado._

_- si… - su rostro se sereno de nuevo._

La alegría de volver a ver a sus amigos, no tenía comparación pero… el ver a su único pariente en vida, de aquel modo, opacaba toda felicidad. No quería quedarse solo, si bien tenia a Lavi y los demás… no era la mismo.

Se conocieron en la primaria, justo el año que Mana había muerto, por lo que su fallecimiento no recayó tanto en sus pequeños hombros, Lavi fue el primero en acercarse, su sonrisa alegre y actitud despreocupada, llamo la atención de Allen, no había conocido a persona alguna como él, al poco tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos.

Lenalee era vecina del pelirrojo por lo que se veían todos los días, a pesar de ir a escuelas distintas, hiso amistad rápidamente con el menor, la diferencia de edad no era mucha así que solían entenderse mejor ellos dos que con Lavi.

El encuentro más extraño de los tres fue posiblemente, el de Kanda… camino a la escuela, se encontró con un perro de aspecto poco amigable, molestando a un alumno, o mejor dicho… el alumno molestaba al can; al impedir que el japonés le hiciera daño al perro, se gano el desprecio del mayor pero con la ayuda de Lavi, se fueron haciendo amigos, poco a poco…. No lo demostraban pero consideraban al otro un buen amigo a pesar de todas sus diferencias.

**Casa Walker…**

Al día siguiente de su regreso, fueron a visitar al albino, afortunadamente, era sábado por lo que lo encontrarían todo el día… quizá.

_-¿sigues intentando?- miraba el techo._

_- si- sonrió- no dejare incompleto lo que Mana dejo._

_- suena como si fueses a irte- lo miro- ¿paso algo malo Allen-kun?_

_- ¿eh? No quise que sonara de esa forma- rio._

Lavi y Lenalee se miraron, notaban algo extraño en su amigo, aunque tal vez imaginaban cosas, tanto tiempo lejos les afectaba. El ambiente se tenso, incluso una mosca rompería el poco equilibrio que quedaba entre la alegría y la tristeza de ese momento.

_-¿tienes nuevas canciones?- pregunto e pronto Kanda._

_- si, algunas…- se puso de pie y fue a su habitación._

_- buena forma de romper el hielo Yu- rio._

_- cállate._

El único detalle de que duraran tanto tiempo sin verse, era que los tres mayores, formaban parte de un grupo musical, junto a otro chico y amigo del albino, Daisya Barry, pero que en ese momento debía atender algunos asuntos de su familia.

_-interesante- sonriendo- ¿y qué ritmo le pondremos?_

_- bueno, pensé en eso y como Lenalee es la que canta… pienso que sería mejor que tu lo decidas._

_- ¿yo?- miro a sus compañeros- ¡no! t-tu la escribiste._

_- ya solo hago las letras, ustedes son quienes la llevan a las personas._

_- inténtalo Lenalee, las demás las arreglamos Yu, Allen y yo. Es tu turno, déjanos ver que tan buena eres componiendo la música._

_- pero yo solo canto…- nerviosa._

_- no es difícil- sonriendo- Allen… ¿quieres ir a un concierto esta noche?_

_- ¿un concierto?_

_- si, nos toca presentarnos aquí- rio- no dijimos nada ayer, pues quería que fuera sorpresa._

_- de acuerdo- sonrió- es la primera vez que podre verlos cantar._

_- bueno Lenalee, tenemos que componer esa nueva canción…_

_- ¿Qué? Lavi espera un momento… ¿Cómo esperas que lo hagamos en un día?_

_- no apresures las cosas, una canción merece tiempo y buena planificación._

_- pero Yu… estamos en nuestra ciudad, sería bueno estrenar la nueva canción de Allen aquí ¿no crees?_

_- no es el único concierto que daremos aquí, idiota._

_- bien- dijo un poco molesto._

Mas tarde, lavi y Lenalee jugaban videojuegos, aunque para mala suerte del pelirrojo la china le ganaba con facilidad.

_-¿desde cuándo eres tan buena jugando Lenalee?_

_- Daisya y Kanda me enseñaron como- sonriendo._

_- esos dos traidores- o.ó- pido la revancha, no me ganaras de nuevo._

_- bueno._

Allen salió al jardín trasero y se sentó debajo del árbol de manzanas que tenían, los frutos seguían creciendo y faltaba poco para su maduración.

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Kanda…- salió d sus pensamientos._

_-…- lo miraba fijamente._

_- s-solo estoy preocupado por Neah- sonriendo._

_- ¿me crees idiota?- sonó molesto._

_- ¿te respondo sinceramente?- rio._

_- no estoy de juegos, Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda._

Sus miradas se encontraron, ninguna perdería en ese juego, que tenían desde que se conocieron, lucha de palabras y miradas, era sumamente común entre ellos, alguna vez llegaron a los golpes, pero de ahí en más, solo miradas y palabras.

_-¿Qué… que harías si desapareciera?_

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con extrañeza._

_- me gustaría saberlo- sonrió._

_- diría que eres un idiota- sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de molestia del albino- no desaparecerás Moyashi._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro._

_- si alguien te recuerda… ¿crees que es desaparecer? Físicamente no estarás aquí pero…- suspiro con pesadez- tu cabeza hueca debe entenderlo._

_- tienes razón- sonrió._

Esa noche en el concierto, Allen se sintió más alejado de sus amigos, más distanciado que nunca, ¿Cómo decirles? Había descubierto su razón de existir, el porque de que Mana lo encontrara, se aclaro unos meses atrás, ni siquiera Neah lo sabía.

También comprendió, porque no podía sentir odio o rencor hacia las personas que lo lastimaban, de cualquier forma.

La misma pregunta que le hiso a Kanda, fue escuchada por Lenalee y Lavi, ambos dijeron que lo extrañarían, pero que no se separarían en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El gas venenoso comenzó a inundar la ciudad, dejando con eso, muertes en cada rincón, como medida preventiva, Leverrier dio la orden de que todas las personas, sanas, debían irse al estadio donde había ventiladores y conductos de aire, que purificaban el viento, aunque no serviría de mucho.

Aun tenía tiempo, pues el gas había llegado a las primeras colonias y se detuvo, las razones hacían falta, pero con eso la vida de los ciudadanos regreso más o menos a su habitual forma.

_-¿Qué?_

_- por favor Komui-san._

_- pero Allen… sabes que no puedo. Es muy peligroso._

_- quiero ayudar a estas personas, no quiero que tengan el mismo destino que en ciudad central. _

_- la vida de estas personas, desconocidos y amigos ¿vale más que la tuya?-_

_-Kanda-kun…_

_- sacrificarte por unos idiotas- sonrió con burla._

_- no es sacrificio, es mi deber- molesto._

_- ¿deber?- mordió sus labios-al carajo con eso._

_- Kanda..._

_- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?- saco una pequeña caja de una mochila._

_- esa es…- sorprendido- ¿de dónde la sacaste?_

_- si no te has dado cuenta, es tu mochila Moyashi idiota._

_- dámela… no es de tu incumbencia._

Tras iniciar una pelea a golpes, Komui se hiso cargo de guardar la caja, donde ninguno de los dos pudiese tocarla, al menos no por el momento. Solo así pudo detener su pelea.

Neah seguía inconsciente, pero su condición había mejorado, en palabras del médico chino, su sueño simplemente era cansancio y estaría así por un tiempo más.

Para suerte de todos, el festival de otoño se llevaría a cabo, no tan grande y colorido como los años anteriores, pues tampoco expondrían a las personas al gas, por lo que se terminaría cerca de las 10:00 pm. Y no a media noche.

Los científicos de la ciudad, descubrieron mayor actividad del gas durante a media noche, con el viento frio.

En el festejo, Lenalee se perdió un par de horas, mientras sus tres amigos disfrutaban los juegos, bueno, sobra decir que Kanda solo los miraba, no era fan de esas cosas mecánicas y prefería, ver la felicidad de esos dos "mocosos".

Luego de un rato, Lenalee les entrego una pulsera de hilo, hecha por ella misma, Lavi una roja, Allen blanca, Kanda azul y ella verde.

_-la mis es más bonita Yu- sonriendo._

_- cállate._

_- Lenalee me quiere más a mí._

_- ¿crees que me importa?_

_- no… pero solo quería presumir- rio._

Minutos mas tarde, Allen y Lavi se perdieron unos minutos, pues la gente que empezaba allegar los separo por un momento de Kanda y Lenalee.

_-¿Dónde estarán?- sacando su teléfono- ¿eh? No tengo saldo- T.T_

_- lo hare yo no te preocupes- sonrió._

_- gracias- sonrió._

_- dime Lavi…_

_- ¿sí?_

_- cuidaras bien de Lenalee ¿verdad?- su mirada se oscureció._

_- por supuesto que sí- rio- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hare? Es mi mejor amiga… mujer._

_- trata de no pelear tanto con Bakanda ¿sí?_

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- preocupado- ¿Qué te sucede Allen?_

_- nada. Solo promete… que pase lo que pase seguirán siendo amigos._

_- te lo prometo- sonriendo._

_- Lavi…- miro el piso- ¿puedes darme un abrazo?_

_- ¿Qué?- rio- sabes que siempre te daré abrazos aunque no me los pidas- restregando su mejilla con la del albino._

_-….- murmuro algo que solo el pelirrojo escucho._

_- … pero…- interrumpido._

_- conejo._

_- Yu- sonrió- ¿y Lenalee?_

_- no lo sé._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- estaba viendo no se que cosas y me distraje un momento… y ya no estaba._

_- entiendo- rio- Lenalee no cambia, se emociona al ver peluches._

_- es una mujer complicada- dijo molesto- ¿y el Moyashi?_

_- está aquí…- volteo pero no lo encontró- estaba conmigo. ¿A dónde se habrá ido?_

En otro lado Lenalee veía los peluches emocionada, cada uno le recordaba a su tres amigos, Lavi un lindo conejo con una bufando roja, ("parecía su gemelo") Kanda un gato con mala cara y un lindo y tierno cachorro a Allen. Quería comprar los tres pero no le alcanzaba el dinero, sonrió ya le pediría prestado a Lavi. Se la pagaría después del concierto.

_-Lenalee…_

_- Allen-kun, no me hables de pronto, me asustaste._

_- perdona- sonriendo._

_- ¿Dónde están Lavi y Kanda?_

_- no lo sé._

_- será mejor buscarlos, esos dos solos son capaces de matarse… bueno, solo Kanda._

Caminaron mientras charlaban y buscaban a sus dos compañeros.

_-¿saldrás de la ciudad?_

_- algo así…_

_- te ves preocupado Allen-kun, desde que llegamos… te note raro._

_- no es nada- sonriendo, aunque de ante mano sabia que no engañaría a su amiga._

_- Allen-kun…_

_- ahora que lo recuerdo… desde que llegaste no te di un abrazo como siempre._

_- cierto… _

Hiso lo mismo que con Lavi, murmuro algo que desconcertó a su amiga, pero antes de poder preguntarle la razón, se vio interrumpida por sus dos amigos perdidos, al voltear Allen ya no estaba, dejándola con un hueco en el estomago ¿Qué estaba pasándole al albino?

Se acercaba la hora de irse a casa, pero no encontraban a Allen por ningún lado, recibieron un mensaje de su parte, diciendo que estaba con Neah, pues Komui le había avisado que su tío estaba despertando.

Los tres no muy convencidos, se quedaron un poco más tranquilos y se dedicaron a disfrutar lo que quedaba del festival.

_-pensé que te irías sin despedirte. Moyashi- se recargo en un árbol donde casi no había gente a su alrededor._

_- eres un Bakanda pero… eres mi amigo- sonrió._

_- tsk._

Allen tenia en sus manos una bolsa llena de manzanas rojas, tomo una y pensó en comerla pero Kanda se la arrebato.

_-oye…- molesto._

_- es tu culpa por no comer rápido- mordiendo la fruta._

_- ¿Por qué exactamente esa?_

_-…..- sonrió de medio lado- ya te la pagare Moyashi._

_- Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué quie….- interrumpido por un repentino abrazo de Allen._

_- aunque te lo pidiera te negarías, pusiera la excusa que fuera… te negarías- rio._

_-….- suspiro con pesadez, ¿se notaba que eran buenos amigos?_

_- gracias por todo… Kanda- las mismas palabras que le dijo a Lavi y Lenalee._

_- idiota._

Se separo del japonés y sonrió como siempre; una pequeña explision llamo su atención, humo negro salía del lado donde el gas venenoso ya reinaba, volvió su mirada a donde estaba Allen pero…

_-Moyashi…_

Leverrier dio la orden de no salir del estadio hasta que las cosas se calmaran, todos a excepción de Allen estaban ahí.

_-¿Qué?- su cara palideció._

_- ¿e-estas bromeando verdad Komui?- igual que Lenalee.._

_- no es broma- se quito las gafas y limpio sus ojos llorosos- me gustaría que fuera así pero no…_

Tanto Lavi como Lenalee, quisieron salir del lugar para buscarlo pero los guardias de Leverrier no los dejaron.

_-no sirve de nada._

_- Neah…_

_- Allen no volverá._

_- ¿Qué?- molesto- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _

_- tiene razón conejo._

_- pero Yu… tu también. ¡Qué poca fe tiene en él!_

_- no es por eso Lavi- dijo Neah._

_- entonces explíquense, no entiendo esa actitud para con Allen._

_- hace unos meses, Allen regreso a la ciudad central, junto conmigo… pero lo único que encontramos fue a todas las personas muertas, sin excepciones…- mordió sus labios- en la casa de Mana, encontramos una caja…_

_- la caja de pandora- dijo Kanda._

_- ¿Qué? esa cosas es solo un mito. ¿O no?_

_- no Lavi… de alguna forma que sigo sin comprender, desde ese día Allen cambio por completo. Hasta hace poco me lo dijo todo…_

_- ¿decir qué? no hagas tantas pausas._

_- Allen no es humano._

_- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_- desde que encontramos esa caja… al vida de Allen dejo de existir, podíamos verlo pero… realmente no estaba con nosotros. Después de todo su lugar real es dentro de la caja._

_- la ultimo que quedo dentro del a caja de pandora, al ser abierta…- dijo Lavi._

_- si… después de conseguir la caja, hablo con Leverrier, acerca de dejar pasar a las personas que lo necesitaran. Aun en este momento, no cree en las palabras de Allen. Su hijo Link esta grave por el veneno… _

_- ¿Por qué se tiene que ir?- pregunto Lenalee sin poder contener las lágrimas._

_- Lenalee…_

_- no entiendo. Sea lo que sea, Allen-kun es nuestro amigo._

_- Allen le explico a Leverrier sobre el veneno… esa cosa no es una enfermedad…_

_- son malos sentimientos- termino Kanda- se introducían de forma invisible al cuerpo de las personas y terminaba por matarlos._

_- las emociones negativas de la caja, consumen tu fuerza para luchar en contra de ellas, la única que podía hacerlas desaparecer… era Allen… la "esperanza", la última cosa que nunca salió de la caja._

_- por esa razón el Moyashi no podía sentir odio hacia los demás. Solo compasión…_

_- todo estaba bien hasta que Allen, conocía las emociones de la caja, cuando tuvo conocimiento de todas, la caja volvió a aparecer… fue cuando la encontramos…_

_- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?_

_- Allen… siendo un niño no conocía emociones como el odio, el miedo… pero conforme fue creciendo y conociendo a más personas… esas emociones negativas… le hicieron recordar que era realmente._

_- ¿por eso el gas no le afectaba?- pregunto Komui._

_- sí._

Mientras tanto Leverrier se acongojaba cada vez más, viendo como su pequeño hijo decaía más y mas… a ese paso, moriría.

_-estará bien- sonriendo._

_- tu…_

_- Link no tiene la culpa… de que tus temores sean tan grandes._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- te lo explique antes ¿no?- miro a Leverrier- no es una enfermedad- toco la frente del menor y una cosa negra salió._

_- ¿q-que es eso?_

_- el miedo- sonrió y comió la bola de humo negro._

Miro a Link y su color de piel volvió a ser normal, incluso despertó de su sueño profundo, no supo si solo había sido una alucinación o su conciencia comenzaba a decirle lo mal que actuaba, pues la imagen de Allen se borro…

_-esa fue la última- sonriendo- te agradezco haber venido por mi Timcanpy- la bolita dorada mostro los dientes y en su cabeza redonda, mostro la caja- ¿es hora?- asintió- bueno- rio- me divertí esta vez… espero poder volver… como un humano normal la próxima vez._

**15 años después…**

La famosa enfermedad de 15 años atrás, paso a ser un simple mal recuerdo, el veneno se borro por completo, mucho lo atribuyeron a un "milagro" unos mas a un simple mal momento, pero pocos sabían la verdad….

Leverrier… había cambiado, un poco, pero a fin de cuentas cumplió la petición de los Walker.

Los tres siguieron en la música, llevando a todas partes las canciones de Allen, pero ese otoño descansarían…

**Biblioteca Bookman…**

_-¿eh?- sonrió- ¿buscas algo en especial?_

_- no…- sonriendo- s-solo no alcanzo el libro- rio apenada._

_- espera…- bajo el libro- ¿es este?_

_- sí, gracias._

La pequeña joven, no pasaría de los 15 años, cabello blanco y ojos del mismo tono. Se sintió nostálgico, le recordó a Allen, pero no sería posible ¿o sí? Dejo esa idea y cobro el libro, la joven se marcho con una gran sonrisa.

**Centro comercial…**

Lenalee tenía una sesión de fotografías para una famosa revista, cuando tomaba su descanso, varias admiradoras suyas, la rodearon y la atacaron con miles de preguntas.

_-¿estás bien?- viendo a la joven en el piso._

_- s-si- sonrió con la frente roja por el golpe._

_- chicas por favor, es peligroso que se empujen de esa forma._

_- perdón Lenalee-san._

Le ayudo a ponerse de pie, sonrió al ver la mirada emocionada de la menor.

_-Lenalee-san…- nervios- yo… bueno mi hermanita es muy fan tuya… y-yo también… pero…_

_- ¿quieres tomarte una fotografía conmigo?_

_- ¿en serio?_

_- si…- llamo a su fotógrafo y le pidió tomarle una foto con la joven._

La autografió y siguió con su trabajo, las fans se retiraron, pero su mirada lavanda siguió a la más joven de todas y de cabello blanco, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su amigo albino.

**Plaza principal…**

Caminaba en paz, por fin se había quitada a esas mocosas locas de encima, ser famoso no era una gran felicidad para él, no le gustaba tener tan cerca a la autonombradas "fnas numero uno" de Kanda Yu… le parecía ridículo, tanto amor, si ni siquiera lo conocían.

De la nada, una cabellera blanca choco con él, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, y escuchar un quejido de dolor, miro con molestia a quien se atrevía a chocar con él.

_-l-lo siento…_

_- ten más cuidado la próxima vez Moyashi._

_- ¿m-Moyashi?- alzo una ceja._

Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de haber dicho ese mote, observo bien a la joven y sonrió de medio lado.

_-piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, Moyashi- dijo con burla._

_- me llamo Al…- interrumpida._

_- Allen-chan, date prisa es hora de irnos._

_- date prisa… Mo-ya-shi._

_- ¡que me llamo Allen!- molesta._

_- como digas._

_-…- vio como le japonés se alejaba- E-espera…_

_-…- se detuvo y volteo un poco._

_-¿c-cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Kanda Yu._

_- ¿Kanda Yu?- sorprendida- eres el…- noto que Kanda le lanzaba algo- ¿una manzana?_

_- te lo debía ¿no?_

_- ¿Qué?- fue ignorada._

_- hermana- corriendo hacia ella- mama está enojada, date prisa._

_- ya voy… perdón Mana-chan- rio._

_- que rica- sonriendo- ¿es para mí?_

_- no…- escondió la fruta- me la dieron a mí._

_- que mala eres conmigo._

Observo como las dos chicas se alejaban, nunca pensó encontrarse de esa forma con Allen…

_-tardaste mucho… idiota Moyashi._

**_HOLA:_**

**_pues.. no tengo nada que decir XD solo que espero les gustara... n.n... fue una idea que me vino de pronto. por lo que espero no quedara tan mal como pienso XD jajajaja_**

**_algo que no explique en el fic fue... lo del principio, pues veamos... los sujtos que encontraron la caja, obviamente, la abrieron y asi comenzo todo.. n.n..._**

**_alguna otra duda? espero que no XD_**

**_en cuanto a nuevos proyectos tengo dos en mente pero... no se si publicarlos... uno es como la re-edicion de "Borken Wings" quien la leyo ya sabe de que trata, para quienes no... pues es de vampiros y esas cosas, pero con femKanda. XD solo asi me sale jajajaja_**

**_la segunda opcion me vino cuando veia "estafa y crimen" *0* amo ese tipo de series XD asi que quien la conoce sabe que es de policas y bla bla bla... claro esta, con mis ideas no sacare mucho de la serie.. jejeje pues acabo de empezar a verla xb y seria poco original hacer lo mismo que ellos ¿no? Uo.o_**

**_¿cual les gustaria leer? no se achicopalen y pidan! n.n esperare sus respuesta y tal vez bombas atomicas por mi locura repentina para escribir jejeje ._**

**_nos leemos luego... si no muero por esto XD_**


End file.
